


YOUniverse

by moonyoungx



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MTF Hyunggu, and yuto is whipped, shes so freaking cute, trans hyunggu, wooseok is a proud bi, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyoungx/pseuds/moonyoungx
Summary: Wooseok is sureand proud of his sexuality, so he doesn't hide and always tries his best to use his voice, both for him or for those who still don't have the courage to use its own.He founds the university's first LGBTQ + extracurricular group, which gradually helps to change the way the community is seen and welcome there.And Yuto? Oh, he is delighted by that.But not only for that.Yuto is enchanted by everything that Wooseok does, especially for all that he is.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	YOUniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> In this fic, there are a lot of representativeness, some of which I identify with and take part in, others that I just have contact with or went to research to understand better, so if its have something that can be misinterpreted, I apologize. It doesnt had the intention to disrespect anyone, if do.  
> Also its has a trigged warning ia a scene, because it contains homophobia, but it is not really explicit or so much described, I promise! Sorry if you're uncomfortable. I will sinalize when its starts and ends.
> 
> Hope you guys like in the same way I did while writing it!! xo

  
And there he is.

Smiling, even if is in a small way and sometimes hidden by the palm of his hand.

And wearing the red cap that Yuto liked so much to see hiding his hair.

Yuto cannot remember the exact day he saw Wooseok for the first time, but he clearly remembers the moment: it was one of his first days at university.

Yuto remembered being amazed and at the same time being scared by all of that - after all, he was a foreign student, without acquaintances and understanding very well everything that surrounded him.

It was in a weekend day, a fair was taking place on campus, where extracurricular groups, clubs and teams were accepting applications and/or inviting students to participate. 

Hyunggu was at his side, his eyes shining with curiosity, and Yuto was sure that his was the same. 

Kino, as Hyunggu preferred that the others would call him, was, until then, his roommate and, having come from a small town that was in the north of the country, he was in the same situation as Yuto: with amazement, fright and surprise at all the new things.

Perhaps that was even one of the main reasons for they starting such a fast and true friendship: both shared many similar feelings and sensations. 

And that day, at the fair, Yuto saw that they also shared something else. 

Even though the way that the two discovered it was in a somewhat confusing manner. 

It was in the afternoon, and it all happened too fast. 

Yuto remembers one of the basketball players pushing Kino, using the excuse that they wanted to pass, but everyone who witnessed that knew that it was a lie, because they all heard what came out of its mouth afterwards.

Kino went to the floor and, whatever that boy's name was, still dropped the ball he was carrying near Kino's face.

Yuto was not able to have a fast reaction, neither Kino or anyone around. He only knew how to bend down to help Hyunggu, see if everything was okay and give him a protective hug.

" _Is it funny to hurt others?_ " A thick voice was present. " _If so, then you are alone in this, buddy, because no one here is laughing._ "

And Yuto saw him.

Taller than the idiot who played basketball and with short green hair, wearing a checkered shorts and a sweater that was three times his body size. 

Yuto saw him, saying things that that handsome face did not seem capable of saying, gesturing angrily, in favor of Hyunggu and, after better understanding, of himself as well. For Yuto and himself. 

Yuto remembers looking at all the details of that face as soon as its owner approached asking if everything was okay. 

"If you guys need anything, you can look for me." He smiled tightly. "For me or for that hyung over there who seems totally foreign to technology." He pointed to a boy with dark blue hair who was frowning as he fiddled with his cellphone. “I am Wooseok. Jung Wooseok. ” 

Wooseok.

_Even his name was beautiful_. 

"I am the president of YOUniverse, a group for us, from the LGBT commu-" 

And that's when the click happened. 

Yuto and Kino looked at each other. 

Yuto and Kino looked at Wooseok.

He laughed a little, surprised. "What? You guys are not…"

Yuto and Hyunggu spoke at the same time.

Yuto to Wooseok. "How do you know?" 

Hyunggu to Yuto. "You are-" 

And between expressions of astonishment and laughter, that was the conclusion of the first time that Yuto saw Wooseok. 

And after that, they saw each other multiple times. 

Enough times for Yuto to know, observe and notice Wooseok. Every side he lets the others see. 

The way he was sure of himself, is known and understood, and how he helps those who seek him with the whis to do and be the same.

Wooseok was not afraid, or at least he never made it look like he was. He was the voice of who still didn't have the courage to use its own. He had courage. 

And that was why Yuto was so charmed. 

Wooseok was brave in the way that Yuto always saw himself being once. Like he always wanted to be. 

Wooseok is everything that Yuto thinks its beautiful. 

Inside and outside. 

What he thinks, talks and does. 

Who he is. 

Yuto fell in love with Wooseok.  And he fell in love for all that he is.

** x **

Kino, as Hyunggu is called by others now, can be herself in a truly way these days. She finally got rid of what was holding her and, little by little, one day at a time, she was freeing herself. 

Kino lets Yuto and his other two best friends be the only ones to call her by her registration name, because she knows that they, among of all people, identify and respect her as who she is. But not everyone has the mind of her best friends, so she prefers to introduce herself as Kino.

She doesn't know if this is right or not, but it works for her, because she has learned that the things that make her feel comfortable matter more than pleasing other people. 

That's why they left the dorm and now share a small apartment near the campus.

And Hyunggu knows about the big fall that Yuto has for Wooseok and, of course, as his best friend, she doesn't miss any chance to provoke Yuto, even if it is not purposeful most of the time. But she also understands and respects Yuto's space, just like he does with her, so she knows how far she can go, how far she can play and provoke Yuto and his kilometer drop for Wooseok. 

Yuto has already lost count of how many heart attacks he hadevery time he arrived at the small apartment that he shared with Hyunggu and the first thing he saw was Wooseok sitting in his armchair.

Hyunggu became a member of YOUniverse's administration at the beginning of their third semester, and, in a way that Yuto doesn't understand, the group's meetings were all in the small living room of they apartment. 

"Wooseok doesn't like the smell of Hui hyung's studio."  That had been the explanation the girl had given when he went to ask why the group's meetings had to be be held in their apartment.

Yuto didn't complain, because he would never complain, seeing Wooseok more often was great, even if it wasn't so much if he looked the other way.

It was very difficult to avoid looking at Wooseok all the time or doing anything that didn't make him looking... in love.

Occasionally, he would give opinions on the subjects that were being discussed or he would just lean on the kitchen counter, listening to the conversation in front of him, while sipping in his tea with soy milk. He liked to just listen, see others existing, be a part of it, even if he was not actually included, but just as a spectator.

It was good to watch the scene of Hyunggu sitting on the floor caressing _Sha_ , Hui and Shinwon laughing at what she was talking about and Wooseok sitting in his armchair smiling while stroking _Wol's_ exposed tummy. 

"Yu!", Kino called. Yuto smiled at her. "Come here." 

"Oh." Yuto denied in weak tone. "I don't want to disturb." 

"We already finished the meeting." Wooseok said it. Yuto understood that this was to complement what Hyunggu had just said, so he went to sit next to his friend on the floor. 

Sha and Wol went to rub themselves on his lap, getting ready to lie on his legs.

"Yah!", Wooseok said with amusement. "Wasn't the affection I gave you enough?" Wol, the black-haired cat, just looked at him while she rested its head on Yuto's lap. 

"Daddy always wins." Shinwon said, laughing, before receiving an elbow from Hyunggu. "What? I said it without malice this time. ” 

"I thought only I knew that you had daddy kink, Kino." Yanan said as he appeared in the living room, eyes on his cell phone as he sat on the couch behind her. 

"Were you there too?", Yuto was surprised, totally obtuse that Yanan was also in his apartment. 

"Yeap," Yanan replied with his eyes still on his cell phone. "I took the opportunity to rest in Kino's room." He looked at Yuto. "I have a live to do later and the smell of her room helps me sleep."

Nobody could have noticed, but Yuto did. 

He saw Hyunggu's cheeks starting to blush. 

Yuto just smiled in a small way, turning his attention to his cats. 

"That's not why we do the group meeting here, Nanie," Wooseok said, and Yanan looked at him before smirked. 

"I know that." 

It was clear that that sentence meant more than Yanan showed to, but no one seemed to notice.

** x **

It was the starr of the summer, which was making the event even more incredible.

The entire campus was decorated, and not only was the weather light, but everything around it was too.

Colorful flags everywhere, smiles on people's faces, lively music and an aura of a immense freedom.

The university campus has never been happier and more excited.

Yuto couldn't stop smiling.

And the smile only increased when he saw his best friend, dancing in a excitedly way with Changgu and Hongseok, in front of the stage where Hui was performing as a DJ.

Hyunggu was wearing a skirt for the first time in public. She was beautiful and looked so confident and comfortable that Yuto just wanted to let her be her, deciding that he would greet the three of his friends later.

He looked around the event, seeing the small stalls, some with food and drinks and others with different types of donations and collections: food, hygiene products, different types of clothes, rations.

Yuto knew it that that had been Wooseok's idea. Of course it would be.

That was a YOUniverse event, and even with sales of goods and stuff, Wooseok didn't just want to raise money to donate later. He would want to collect everything he could and had at his fingertips.

He saw Shinwon passing by, carrying bales of small bottles of water, and ran to help him.

"As always, my angel Yuto." Shinwon said, giving him two burdens.

"I promised I would really help this time." Yuto said as he followed Shinwon.

Shinwon was from the same course as Yuto, so it had been easy for them to get close. It was easy to like Shinwon, Yuto always had fun and laughed at what the elder said, and Shinwon liked Yuto's laugh, so becoming friends was inevitable. He was also in the YOUniverse administration, like Kino.

They arrived at the stall that Yanan was taking care of, and of course there would be several computers there.

"Welcome to the Minecraft Bisexual Visibility Tournament," Yanan said excitedly, smiling.

Yuto was delighted. All places were occupied by different types of people.

"Well, give water for yours square knights, no one will stand for much longer in that heat," Shinwon said, pointing to the bales of water bottles he and Yuto brought.

"You just have to make your character with the colors of the bi flag and kill the heterosexual zombies," Yanan explained to Yuto, who was looking at one of the computer screens with interest. "It was Wooseok's idea," Yanan said only to Yuto, about the name of the competition.

Of course it would be.

"We agreed that they would be intolerant zombies, not heterosexuals, Yanan," Shinwon said as Yanan rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I forgot, can you believe!?" Yanan smiled at Yuto before walking away.

Shinwon laughed before taking two small bottles of water and giving it to Yuto. "I'm going to take water to Taek, take these to Seokie in tent three, will you?"

"Me?" Yuto pouted. Shinwon smiled.

"Don't act like you don't want to, Adachi Yuto."

Shinwon walked away smiling, and Yuto goes to do what was asked, but when he arrived at the tent, there was no one in there.

At least, that's what he thought.

When he got close enough, he saw Wooseok crouched and, when he was about to call him, the words were lost in his mouth.

Wooseok stood up and smiled when he saw Yuto there.

But that was not the reason why Yuto felt his heart beat like crazy, but Wooseok's hair, which was now in a baby pink, almost peach, and in light waves on his forehead.

Wooseok smiled even more.

"Thanks for the best reaction that I recieve today." He said quietly, but enough for Yuto to hear. "I didn't think anyone would get over Kino's excited screams when she noticed that my hair matched her new skirt."

How could anyone be so beautiful?

That wasn't fair.

Yuto could cry right there if it was a dream, but his heartbeat still reverberated in his eardrums, making everything appear very real and alive. "You are beautiful, Wooseok."

And he left out.

And Yuto only realized it when he saw the surprised face on Wooseok's face.

There were four words, which seem normal and innocent, but Yuto said them with such certainty and truth, that Wooseok, for the first time in his life, found himself with nothing to say.

"Oh, right." Yuto needed to get out of there. "Shinwon hyung asked me to bring this to you." He put the bottles of water on the table in front of him. "Hm, I'll be going then-"

Yuto was unable to complete as he was interrupted by someone calling Wooseok.

"Seokie!" Both Yuto and Wooseok looked at the caller. It was Yoo Shin Ah, Wooseok's ex-girlfriend. "Don't forget that you promised me a dance later!"

Wooseok laughed and nodded. "If I can get some free time!"

The girl smiled back and walked away with her friends.

"I'll be going then." Yuto said, ready to meet his friends. But Wooseok's voice stoped him.

"Don't-"

But nothing more was said because Kino approached in a bouncy way.

"Yu!", The girl said excitedly, her cheeks decorated with glitter and her short hair hanging loose on her forehead. "I thought you wasn't coming anymore!" She smiled at him and then at Wooseok. "Hey, Seokie."

"I arrived a while ago, but you were dancing with the boys, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You never do." She said before standing on tiptoe to receive a kiss from Yuto on her forehead.

"Ggu, look what we found and- Yuto!" Hongseok said excitedly, going to hug his friend. Changgu did the same thing. Both were in the same way as Hyunggu, with lighter glitter on they cheekbones.

"Look at what Shinwon gave us." Changgu showed small brooches in the shape of flags.

Kino was already smiling as Hongseok fastened the pink, blue and white striped brooch to the bow of the skirt at her waist.

Changgu and Hongseok were already wearing theirs that it was made with stripes of pink, yellow and blue.

"Oh, Yu, we didn't know you were here and we didn't get yours." Hongseok said with a pout.

"No problem-" Yuto was interrupted.

"I have a few here." Wooseok said, showing his palm with different colored pins.

Yuto noticed that he already wore one with the colors blue, pink and purple in the pocket of his white blouse.

Yuto did not hesitate to pick one with the same colors as Wooseok, which surprised him, but he said nothing.

And Kino's excited shout came as soon as a familiar song started playing.

"It's Shinee!" She said, pulling Yuto to dance, laughing when the boys smiled and went with them, because Yuto was as excited as his best friend.

_You can't blame a fanboy, huh?!_

Yuto lost count of how many songs he danced with Hyunggu, Hongseok and Changgu. He felt his shirt stick on his back due to sweat, and when he rubbed his face, he realized that he had just spread all the glitter that Kino had put on his cheekbones.

The afternoon was already showing its farewell when Yuto left, going straight to the drinking fountains near the event entrance.

He tried to wipe his face a little, but just spread the glitter all over his black shirt and neck.

He was in the middle of taking off the checkered shirt that was tied around his waist and putting it on, since his black shirt was wet and shiny when he felt someone approaching.

He was one of the volunteer students, who was working at the event. He looked nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuto was worried.

The boy looked at him. "Sunbae-nim!"The boy said relieved. "There are parents of some students out there, they want to come in here, they have signs saying bad things," he said quickly and nervously. "The campus security guards are unable to contain them, what are we going to do?" He said tearfully this time. Frustrated. "Wooseok hyung worked so hard for this event, it can't end like this."

Yuto looked around when excited shouts exploded behind him. He heard the familiar music start to play and realized that the peak of the event was beginning: Jo Jinho had just started his show.

"I'm going to try to fix this, okay?" Yuto said while holding the youngest by the shoulders. "Go and call Yanan and Shinwon, do you know who they are?" The boy nodded. "Try to be discreet, don't let Wooseok know, do you think you can do it?" The boy looked confusedly at Yuto. "You know him, he can't lose his mind, not today and not after he's done so much."

Not after having gone this far.

**x TW! Homophobia x**

Yuto left in the next second, going to the school entrance in a hurry.

Yuto was not part of YOUniverse, even though he has already been invited, but that did not mean that he would sit idly or not help, because he always helped here or there.

But this time, he needed to take the lead, do something real, because he, more than anyone, knows that Wooseok can't be the one doing it.

Wooseok is calm when he's helping someone, but he can't help himself when he sees prejudice and intolerance.

And he has already achieved so much, look at the size of the event he organized!

This never happened in the entire history of the university, an event aimed at the LGBTQ + community, even one this big.

An event where profits would help so many people.

Yuto couldn't let that get lost and, so he would help as he could.

He knows how important the event and YOUniverse are to Wooseok, thats why him are the one who are facing the intolerant people that are screaming, shouting bad things, yelling insults and cursing.

He kept trying as hard as he could. He tried to contain the screams. He tried to explain, but it was all in vain. As he already knew it would be.

He saw one of the security guards calling someone, and if it were the police, the whole event would go downhill, he knew that.

So he went to the security guard and asked him not to call anyone.

And as a last resort, Yuto recalled that Hyunggu had given him the authorization to allow the event for him to print the day before, and for that reason, he does not delay looking in his files on his cellphone and showing to the man that look like the head of that group of intolerants.

"Look, they have authorization from the rectory!" Yuto hurried to say, showing his cellphone screen. "All the rectors have signed!"

"This is montage!" Someone shouted.

"Do you think we are going to believe this?" Another shouted. “Stop this freak event! This is dirty!”

“We will not accept this filth at the university of our normal children!

“Sinners! Sinners! ”

Of course, he would have all kinds of arguments to expel his hatreds and intolerance.

Yuto thought he could cope, he really did, but to be there, facing all that, seeing the features of those people when they said all those words, it was horrible.

Yuto never felt so small like that.

Yuto doesn't know when Yanan arrived, but when he saw him, the Chinese was already shouting back everything that had been said by those people and Shinwon had his cell phone in hand, recording everything and every face of everyone there.

“You may not know me, but do your children knows and guess who knows me too? The children of all the rectors and even people from the Blue House!” Yanan said loudly and firmly. “And all of this is being broadcast live, for everyone to see what its the face of intolerant and prejudiced people looks like!” Yuto had never heard Yanan's tone of voice like that. "Your country has begging to change, either you accept it or you never leave your house."

And before anything more could be said or done, Yuto saw an arm rising and something he did not identify being thrown, and before he could react or warn anyone, a loud knock on the side of his head was felt.

**x end of TW scene x**

He doesn't remember seeing anything, just a thick scream and frightened grunts.

His ear was ringing and his eyes ached to open.

Two arms wrapped around his body, helping him to sit gently on the floor, and soon a warm hand was felt on one of his cheeks.

"Yuto?" It was Wooseok.

_Oh, great, I died._

"Yuto?" His voice was more concerned.

He tried to open his eyes, and little by little Wooseok became clear, kneeling in front of him.

"I asked you not to be called." Yuto pouted.

Yuto also noticed that no one else was there anymore, just him, Wooseok, Yanan and Shinwon.

"They left as soon as they saw you being hit, but everything was being recorded on my live." Yanan said more calmly. "Nobody is going to get away with it."

Yuto just nodded weakly, which hurt his head a little more after that.

Wooseok was still analyzing every piece of Yuto's face.

"Can you understand me?"

"I will always be able to understand you." Yuto said quietly, closing his eyes and letting out a grunt of pain as he put his hand on his head. "You weren't supposed to be here."

"Of course I was."

"You have to be at your event, it is important to you" Yuto said while resting his head on his raised knee.

"You too."

"Oh, crap, I think some presses are coming." Yanan said as he looked at his cellphone. "Here." He gave his car key to Shinwon. "Take him to the hospital or something, I never saw Yuto so white."

"I'll take him." Wooseok said when Shinwon helped Yuto to get up.

"You can't." Shinwon said.

"I'll take him." Wooseok insisted.

"No, I prefer Shinwon hyung" Yuto said while leaning on Shinwon, pulling him weakly to get out of there.

Yuto felt a lump in his throat when he sat in the passenger seat of Yanan's car.

"Why did you lie?" Shinwon asked as he started the car.

“Because he couldn't he abandon everything he work months for. Not because of me. ”Yuto said with his eyes closed.

"He looked like he wanted to."

"Wanted what?"

"To abandon everything for you." Shinwon replied as he started driving.

Yuto closed his eyes more tightly, holding the cry in his throat.

**x**

The video and news of Yuto being hurt were 9 out of 10 of the most searched and viewed subjects on internet browsers.

The culprit had already been identified, as well as many of those who were there, by several different Internet users who saw and reviewed Yanan's live.

What was really surprising was the fact that 98% of people were against that, against that kind of behavior, asking that the culprits to be punished in some way.

Yuto testified everyting to the police and after he was discharged of the hospital that night, he had only a small bandage on the right side of his forehead, near his temple. He had had a small cut, as well as a mild concussion. A few days of rest and medicine, in case he was in pain, resolved, but the feeling of that moment did not pass so quickly.

Yuto had never witnessed anything like that, nor had he experienced it for himself, directly for him.

He also knows that he was not intentionally hurt in the sense that they did want to hurt him directly, it was another act of hatred without direction and that ended up being him, but that it could have been in Yanan or not hit anyone. But still, it had been an act of intolerance, prejudice and in a physical form.

Hyunggu was unable to leave Yuto's side for a second since then.

The girl didn't blame herself, but Yuto knew she was sad, because she knew what that kind of feeling that was.

How good that Yuto had a double bed, because Hyunggu slept and woke up there, next to him, ready to help him with whatever he needed and in the way she could do.

It was Hongseok, Shinwon and Changgu who always brought food, softened the place, made everyone laugh.

Yuto knew that he had won the lottery of life in those moments, where he found himself surrounded by people who loved him and truly enjoyed being with him.

Yanan also appeared at times, but Yuto suspected it was more for Hyunggu than for him himself.

Hui also came with Shinwon a few times.

It's was only one person who hadn't come.

And Yuto thought he understood why.

**x**

Well, Yuto had become a kind of icon of the community through the university.

No, he didn't hate people stopping to talk to him, to tell something to him or just ask how he was doing, he just wasn't used to receiving so much attention.

He couldn't give advice, however, at least not the deep ones or something, so he just showed support and encouraged what the person already wanted to do.

Yuto was never very good at helping or dealing with people that he doesn't know at least a little bit, but he tried as he could, even though he was little for him, it could be something for the others.

"Our star has arrived." Hongseok said sarcastically, receiving a grimace from Yuto, who sat next to Hyunggu, who lowered her head to receive Yuto's kiss on the her forehead.

"Nanie asked about you." Hyunggu said.

"Yanan?" Yuto was surprised. Hyunggu nodded.

"Something about doing a live about you for his subscribers, there are a lot of people asking about you. They were worried." She completed.

Yuto smiled. He would send a message to Yanan later.

"Hey, Shinwon said that Hui hyung needs our help." Changgu said as he stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh." Hyunggu looked at Yuto. "Is it okay for you to come back alone today?"

Yuto smiled. "No problems."

She smiled back and stood up.

"Come on Ggu one and Ggu two." Hongseok said, putting his arm around the back of Kino and Changgu.

Yuto smiled, going around the table to take the side exit of the cafeteria.

He was leaving when he ran into someone, making both his backpack and the pastel pink bag of the other person fall on the floor.

He knew that bag. "Sorry." And that voice.

"It's all right."

Yuto looked up and saw that Wooseok's eyes was already locked in his.

Wooseok scanned every corner of Yuto's face, looking for something, and looking a little relieved for not able to find it.

"Do you feel better?" Yuto replied with a positive nod. Wooseok smiled tightly and small. "Good. I'm relieved. ”

Yuto didn't know what to say, but he wanted to.

"About that day-" Wooseok's cellphone started to ring. "Oh, okay, you must be late." Yuto started to make his way after a light bow.

But before Yuto left, Wooseok spoke. "And later?" Yuto looked at him confused. "I'll have time later." Wooseok said, his eyes fixed on Yuto's. "Or I can have time now if you want."

Yuto felt his heart in his mouth.

"After then." He smiled low. "Let me know."

Wooseok did not have to answer. His smile was enough.

A smile that was a start of something for them.

The beginning of Yuto and Wooseok's long conversations over cellphone messages and videocalls.

It started with a simple concern between jokes that turned into larger conversations, exchanges of opinions and tastes, preference in films, series, foods and music. Selfies and photos of Sha and Wol. Videocalls that started being done with the porpouse of help with works or opinions on clothes and that turned into they seeing each other fell asleep without one of them notices.

One becoming more and more present in each other's lives in an easy, light and natural way.

Yuto being sure of what he had already noticed in Wooseok and knowing new things.

And Wooseok knowing Yuto the way he always wanted.

** x **

It was YOUniverse meeting and, unlike Yuto and Kino's cramped room, this time it was in one of the empty rooms on the second floor of the university's central building.

"I prefer when we have a meeting at home, I can stay in shorts and not in these tight pants all day." Kino said with a pout, sitting at one of the tables there.

"Just don't wear tight pants." Yanan said.

"And what am I going to use?"

"You look beautiful in a skirt." He completed and the girl's face heated up entirely.

"Finally our beloved president finally showed up." Shinwon said as soon as Wooseok entered the room.

"Why are we here?" Wooseok asked, gesturing to the surrounding room.

"Because this is our room now." Hui said while smiling. "Some groups are gaining rooms that are not being used to serve as headquarters."

"Hm." That's what Wooseok released.

"Will we be able to renovate?" Shinwon asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Hui replied excitedly as the door was opened.

"Hyung!" It was Hongseok and Changgu carrying boxes and bags.

"And we can start now!" Hui said excitedly, going to help them both.

"I liked it better when I was over there," Kino said.

Yanan laughed and she looked at him. "It looks like Wooseok too." He pointed to the tallest and the girl followed.

Wooseok had a pout on his lips, moving the hem of his shirt, frustrated.

Kino had an idea. "You know, we could have a farewell party at the old YOUniverse meeting place, huh?" She won everyone's attention. "You know, from the good ideas we had there, in my living room."

"Why don't we do it here?" Shinwon asked, totally innocent.

"Because it'll be better there." Wooseok replied and Kino smiled.

“You heard the president.” She said excitedly, looking at Yanan, who was smiling with her.

Yuto didn't understand anything when he opened the door and saw all his friends entering his house, carrying bags of food, drinks and even a box of cake.

"Huh..." He looked at his pajama pants that were the only piece of clothing he was wearing and the cup of tea that he still had in one hand. "What is happening?"

“A farewell part- Holy fuck!” It was Wooseok who answered while he had not yet fully entered the apartment. But then he came in. And he saw Yuto. With no shirt.

"Right." Kino was laughing. "Yuto will put on an outfit that looks beautiful in the photos that I intend to take and someone will come and help me clean up in the kitchen."

Yuto ran to do what Hyunggu asked while Yanan finally laughed at Wooseok's face.

"Feel it, huh, big boy?!" Yanan teased and Wooseok throw his bag at him.

"And how could I not feel it?" Yanan laughed even louder at Wooseok's response.

"Don't mess with the baby." Hui said to Yanan as he sat on the arm of the chair that Wooseok was sitting and hugging him. Wooseok let himself be hugged. "He saw a perfectly defined manly body for the first time in his life."

Wooseok tried to get out of the hug, but Hui wouldn't let him while laughing with Yanan.

"If you want to see the second one, I'm here, hm?!" Hongseok threatened to pull his shirt up while everyone burst out laughing and Wooseok grunted.

Yuto returned soon after, dressed simple in his black clothes, but still handsome, as always. Wooseok punctuated in his head.

No one there knew how, but after a lot of teobokkis and cans of beer, they were playing "Never Ever" and no one could stop laughing.

Until now it had been discovered that Hongseok and Changgu make out every now and then and, according to them, it was to kill the boredom that hit them sometimes.

They also found out that Hui had already done a lot things with Wooseok's famous friend, Jo Jinho.

And with Shinwon too. Even if that part everyone already knew.

It was Yuto's turn.

"Hm ..." He pondered. "I never ... I never kiss or anyting with Hyunggu."

And the chaos was general.

Because everyone thought that they had.

And because Yanan lowered his finger, indicating that he had already done that. He had already do something with Kino.

And in the middle of everyone talking at the same time, Wooseok's thick voice was heard above all. "And I was holding on to it all the time because I thought you guys had something."

And silence.

Nothing else was heard in that room. Not even their breaths.

Yanan was the first to say and do something.

What everyone wanted to have done a long ago.

"Come here quickly, you two." Yanan said, pulling Wooseok's and Yuto's hand and, in the next second, the chinese was throwing them both into Yuto's room and closing the door. "And just get out of there with something settled." he said aloud. "Or don't even get out of there," he said, smiling before running back into the room, laughing quietly with the others.

Kino put on music at low volume, enough so that no one over there would listen to what was being said in Yuto's room. Or done.

"Hm ..." Wooseok said, laughing incredulously at what just happened. "I wanted to warn you that I have so much time now."

Yuto turned to him, smiling small. "They forced you to have time, didn't they?!"

Wooseok looked up and laughed. "Something like that."

"Do you want to do something?" Yuto suggested, pointing around while siting on his bed. "I have a collection of manga that I'm proud of and some cool vinyls, we can-"

Wooseok interrupted him. "You really don't want to talk about it?"

Yuto looked at him. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Wooseok looked back at him. "You never made me uncomfortable."

Oh.

Right.

Okay, Yuto, you can do this.

But Wooseok was the first to speak.

"Why did you ask to not call me?" Yuto does not need to ask what day the tallest one was talking about. He already knew.

"Because you couldn't get involved in that." Yuto said while looking down. "I know how much you gave all of you to make the event happen, I just- I just couldn't let all your effort to be in vain."

Wooseok took a deep breath, silently. "Yuto, this isn't-" Wooseok blew the air out of his lungs. "Yuto, none of that was more important than you."

Yuto looked up and caught Wooseok's eyes, which was already in his.

"Yuto, you have no idea how worried I was." Wooseok approached. “And when you didn't let me take you to the hospital, I felt—”

Yuto interrupted him. "I just didn't want to disturb you."

Wooseok came even closer, kneeling in front of the older one. "You never disturbed me, you never did anything like that."

Yuto looked down again, but Wooseok didn't let it this time, taking one hand to his face, lifting him up.

"What I said just now in the living room was true." Wooseok said softly. Yuto felt himself getting hot. "I kept my distance, in a healthy way, because I knew I couldn't reach you the way I wanted to." He laughed. "At least that's what I thought."

"There has never been anyone other than you." Yuto said without thinking twice. He couldn't take it anymore. "From the first time I saw you until now, here." Yuto felt his face burn, but he would not lose his courage. "It has always been you."

Wooseok smiled in the way that Yuto loved most: open, without covering with his hands, sincere.

Yuto couldn't take much longer to be exposed like that, letting Wooseok look at every bit of his face, so he did what he always wanted to do, hugged Wooseok tight, feeling all the heat from the tallest body with his own.

Wooseok hugged him back with the same intensity.

And Yuto, with the courage that still surrounded him, pulled Wooseok's body to his, making the two lie on his bed, side by side, facing each other.

Neither of them knows how much they stayed that way, holding each other, understanding each other, even though no words were need to been said.

"Why did you found YOUniverse?" Yuto asked after a while, while stroking the hair of Wooseok that were on his chin, as the bigger one was lying on his chest.

Wooseok took a deep breath, smiling small and with himself. "The feeling of not belonging is too bad." He started. "I felt that way all of my life. That I didn't belong anywhere that I saw myself and was inside." Wooseok started playing with the fabric of Yuto's shirt. "My parents always understood me, this is something I am grateful for, since early on I was able to be sure of who I am, just worrying about understanding myself better and not hiding too." Wooseok gave a low laugh. "Understanding is what takes the longest." He gestured with his shoulders. "I thought girls were beautiful, but I also thought boys were beautiful. No other boy in my classes also thought boys were beautiful. And the girls only thought that about boys." Wooseok smiled. "Nobody thought they were both beautiful like me." He raised his head and looked at Yuto. "And then high school came and I didn't just think they were beautiful anymore, I thought other things too, I wanted other things too." Yuto laughed with him. "I have to thank you for living in the era of Internet, because it helped me a lot." Wooseok straightened up, laying his head on Yuto's arm on top of the pillow. "Then I met Hui and Jinho hyung in my first days at university and saw that there were people like me, even if in other ways, but still like me, without a place of comfort, without a refuge, without being part of something."

"You are your universe?" Yuto asked. Wooseok smiled. 

"You are your universe." Wooseok looked at him, a small smile made his lips. 

"You are incredible, really." Yuto said as sincerely as he could. 

Wooseok felt it. "I don't believe it is, but I try to be." 

"But you don't always have to try, you know?" Yuto asked, making Wooseok's eyes become curious. "Wooseok-ah, you don't have to carry anyone's world on your back." Yuto said softly. "You don't have to try for anyone but yourself." 

" _Doing for you will show others how they can do it for themselves._ "

Yuto knew how much Wooseok carried. How much weight he put on his back. How much pressure he felt for always wanting to help everyone. And it wasn't wrong, it never would be, but Wooseok needed to look at himself sometimes too.

"You will help people more by showing them the way than by taking the way for them."

Wooseok knew that Yuto knew.

Wooseok always knew. So he smiled and ended the little distance he still had between them, sticking their foreheads and nose tips.

"Say that again." Wooseok asked.

"Say what?" Yuto asked curiously, letting the body be handled by Wooseok's big hands, which came to rest on his hip.

"My name." Wooseok said quietly, pulling Yuto's body slightly towards him.

"Wooseok?" Yuto smiled as he raised his hands by the arms of the tallest.

"The other way." Wooseok clasped his hands together at the end of Yuto's column. "The way you just called me now."

"Wooseok-ah?" Yuto asked, hugging Wooseok's neck, leaving his forearms on the back of his neck.

"Again."

“Wooseok-ah."

Wooseok smiled at Yuto's smile.

Their lipss touched as the smiles mirrored each other.

Wooseok's warm and soft lips with Yuto's smooth and with strawberry flavor.

It was a light kiss.

A first kiss where just touching the lips had been enough for both of them to be sure of all the doubts they still had.

So they went again.

And again.

And again.

Again until just touching it was no longer enough.

Again until Wooseok holds Yuto's body firmly in his, and Yuto starts the hot, wet kiss they both longed for.

There was no battle for dominance. It was as if one already knew the other. It was like two pieces of a puzzle. It was perfect.

The sensation of Yuto's smooth tongue was incredible, so Wooseok couldn't stop pulling the older one even further towards him.

Wooseok's taste was addictive, so Yuto gave back all the intensity that the tallest one was looking out from him.

Their breathing was heavy when they parted.

They laughed as they looked back at each other.

"Does your mouth always swell like that?" Wooseok asked in wonder, looking at Yuto's swollen and red lips.

"You'll have to kiss me more often to find out."

"Woah, don't be like that." Yuto's laughter drowned inside Wooseok's lips when the taller started another kiss.

Yuto hugged him when the kiss ended and they just stayed there, lying together.

Wooseok hugged him back.

And he didn't want to let go anytime soon.

Never again.

Falling asleep was easy for them in that way.

"It must be something in your apartment." It was the first thing Yuto heard next morning.

Wooseok's voice was even thicker than usual, as he had just woken up. "First Yanan says he can only sleep well in Kino's bed, and now I find that your bed is the best thing that ever happened to me." Yuto smiled as he poured hot water into two cups. "Or its you."

"I will choose the second option." Yuto said in the middle of a smile and touched the tip of his nose to Wooseok. "There's a new toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet." He completed while raising one of the cups to his mouth. "I made tea."

As soon as Wooseok went to the bathroom, Shinwon and Hui got up from the couch, which made Yuto scream in fright.

"Your bed was the best thing that happened to me." Shinwon forced his voice to thick, looking at Hui, holding his laughter.

"Or was it you." Hui was also forcing his voice and the two laughed together.

Yuto wanted to laugh, but he held on and rolled his eyes instead.

Hyunggu left her bedroom scratching her eye. Her hair was stuck in a small ponytail, over her head. It was adorable.

"Good morning." She said sleepily, going straight into Yuto's hug, but she soon walks away and goes into Shinwon's embrace.

"What?"

"You smell like Seokie." She said through a grimace and a smile.

"And since when do I smell bad?" Wooseok returned, smiling and going behind Yuto, hugging him and smelling the back of his head. "Thanks." He took the cup he already knew it was for him.

Yuto smiled, ashamed, but he didn't move an inch, letting himself be hugged by Wooseok.

"And we unlock the Physical Contact Wooseok mode." That's what Yanan said when he left Hyunggu's room. "Congratulations on your new skill, Yuyu."

Yuto laughed.

"Did you all sleep here?" Wooseok asked.

"Hongs and Ggu went home." Kino replied. It was easy for both of them to go home, because they just had to go to the up floor, to the apartment they shared on top of Kino and Yuto's.

"I couldn't drive." Shinwon said.

"And I didn't come with my car." Hui completed.

"Oh, there's still cake." Yanan said, surprised when he opened the refrigerator. "We forgot to eat it yesterday." He completed while taking the cake out of the box.

"It's strawberry flavor." Yuto said excitedly, seeing how the fruit decorated the whole cake.

"Yes, Wooseok has pissed us off so we can buy the strawberry one." Yanan said as he rolled his eyes. "And he doesn't even like strawberries that much."

Yanan left it in the air, and Yuto smiled, turning to look at Wooseok, who smiled tightly, trying to pretend that it wasn't with him.

It was not long before Hongseok and Changgu returned, and they all stayed there talking while eating the cake that had been forgotten the night before.

And again, Yuto was happy, feeling complete.

He was part of something.

He felt comfortable being able to be him, the real him, with each one of those people and seeing them feeling the same way with him, oh, that was even more incredible.

Every bit of that moment was being recorded in Yuto's memories.

The way that everyone's laughter and smiles became one. How Shinwon and Hui shared the same joke, making it even funnier. The way Hongseok told stories and said things, as Changgu was always one of the best sources of joy and smiles. How Yanan was funny, even without trying, and always brought laughter to everyone there. Or even how Jinho started to participate through a videocall, singing or showing his new songs. Or how Yuto was seeing his best friend being radiant, increasingly being who she is, surrounded by people who saw her in her real way.

And Wooseok.

Wooseok, who made Yuto feel so many good things, and that only increases with each passing day.

Wooseok, whom he understands so much, and that Yuto discovered that he understands him too.

Wooseok, whom he is fond.

Is in love.

Who Yuto loves.

And who does it all back.

**~**

"What if I change the group's name to _WOOYUniverse_?" That's what Wooseok asked on a thursday night, with Yuto on top of him, filling him with kisses, while only wearing one of his boyfriend's huge sweatshirts, which were already in his bedroom.

"WOOYUniverse?" Yuto asked without understanding.

Wooseok smiled and pulled him back to his chest. "Yeah, you know, Wooseok and Yuto..."

Yuto's laugh filled the room.

"Bad idea?" Wooseok asked laughing back.

“Keep it for us to use for something else” Yuto said.

"In the apartment we are going to share?" Wooseok asked with one eyebrow raised.

Yuto smiled, returning to lie on top of the older man's body. "Or here, in my room, when you move."

Wooseok smiled the way Yuto likes most.

And Yuto smiled in the way that Wooseok most likes, knowing that he its the reason for it appear on the eldest handsome face.

Wooseok and Yuto had their own universes, so thats why they managed to create one for them both.

You are your universe.

But you can also help to make a piece for some other's universe.

Or create together another one.

You can also be part of something.

** [x] **


End file.
